


mixtape // lee felix

by mermaidcarat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Music, Mixtape, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcarat/pseuds/mermaidcarat
Summary: you work at a local record shop and lee felix just happens to be a customer.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. ABBA

**Author's Note:**

> i'm listening to mixtape #2 right now and i feel extremely emotional so i thought about writing a short series :')
> 
> p.s. [bold italics] is felix and [plain italics] is you

_"Ew, you listen to that?"_

**_"Uhm, excuse me what?"_ **The boy looked at you, confused. He was holding a record that you instantly noticed the genre of. _Rap._

You mentally shook your head in disappointment. Too bad, he looked cute.

_"You seem lost, the good music section is over there."_ You said pointing to an isle of records opposite of where he was.

_**"And who are you to say that?"**_ He raised a brow, and instead of looking offended, you noticed that he seemed amused.

_"I'm [Y/N]. I work here."_

_**"You think 70's music is good music?"**_ He asked and glanced at the section you pointed at just now.

_"Yes, because if it weren't for those artists from that era, your shitty music wouldn't have existed."_

_**"Aren't you supposed to be nice to customers?"** _

_"Not to the ones with shit taste."_

The boy let out a laugh and put the record back to its shelf. Now it was your turn to raise a brow.

_**"What can you suggest then? I was planning on getting that record as a gift for a friend."** _

_"Well, what other genres does your friend like?"_

_**"I don't know. . ."** _

_"How about ABBA?"_

**_"Are you serious?"_ **

_"Do I look like I'm kidding? Besides, Super Trouper is a good album." You said and ushered him to where the record was._

_"Here," You said and handed him the record, "You could listen to it over there." You pointed to a corner where the turntable was._

**_"Shouldn't you accompany me?"_ **

_"I could, but I still need to organize the RNB section. I swear to God, those middle-schoolers doesn't even know how to put the disks back."_

**_"Oh, alright then. Thank you, I guess?"_ **

_"No problem." You turned your back and headed off to the RNB section._


	2. The Notorious B.I.G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up? i kind of forgot that i had an ao3 account LOL, but i'm here now, and with the time i have, i might update this frequently (and not every after 3 months or so after publishing a new chapter) xdxd
> 
> anyway, enjoy reading!

**_"Hi."_ **

_"Jesus Christ! What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on people like that?!"_

_**"First of all, I didn't sneak up on you,"**_ He said, brows knitting together, _ **"And second, since when did I become the central figure of Christianity?"**_

You mentally rolled your eyes and just glared at him, _"Whatever. What do you want?"_

**_"Rude."_ **

_"Fine."_ This time, you rolled your eyes, _"How can I help you, sir?"_ You asked, emphasizing the word 'sir'.

**_"Well, by moving. You're kinda blocking the records."_ **

_"Wait, lemme guess. You're friend didn't like ABBA?"_

**_"Uhm, no. He actually liked it. Thank you."_ **

_"You're welcome. What are you doing here then?"_

**_"Buying some records for myself."_ **

_"Oh, alright."_

**_"Wait, you're not gonna insult my music taste?"_ **

_"Why would I? You're a customer."_ You shrugged and feigned innocence when you saw your manager walk by.

You heard him chuckle and you just raised a brow.

_"You really can't live without your shitty album, can't you?"_

**_"That is correct, my friend."_** He looked amused, and you wondered if you're already getting on his nerves and he's just faking it.

_"Since when did we become friends?"_

_**"Just now."** _

_"No, we're not."_ You said, eyeing the album he was reaching for.

_'Who even listens to- who's that? The Notorious B.I.G.? Yikes.'_ You thought and made a mental note to yourself to try listening to one of their songs.

_**"Whatever, [Y/N]."**_ He said, a small smile forming on his lips after he got his album and immediately turned his back.

You just glared at him when he walked over to the cashier and shook your head, trying your best to keep a smile forming on your face.

_"Weirdo."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but fr tho, notorious b.i.g. is, in my opinion, one of the greatest rappers (and 2pac hehe)


	3. Starship

_**"Hey, friend."** _

_"How can- Oh, it's you."_

_"And, we're not friends."_ You added, glaring at him.

You couldn't help but notice his freckles and how good it complimented his face.

_'Cute.'_ You thought and quickly pushed the thought to the deepest corner of your mind.

You suddenly felt the heat rise up to your cheeks.

_**"You're blushing."**_ He said, looking amused.

_"No, I'm not!"_

**_"Whatever makes you sleep at night, [Y/N]."_** He teased further and you turned to look at him.

_"Leave me alone, stranger. I don't even know your name."_

A look of surprise suddenly crossed his face, but it quickly got replaced with a sheepish grin.

_**"Sorry, I forgot. How rude of me. You can call me Felix."** _

_"Well, Sir Felix, the shit section's over there so stop following me."_

_**"Ouch. Rap's not even that bad."** _

_"Whatever, they're all the same to my ears anyway."_

**_"I'm telling you, one day, you're gonna take back what you said."_ **

_"Nope, pretty sure I won't."_

_**"Sure?"** _

_"Sure."_

_**"Sure, as in a hundred percent?"** _

_"Yes. A hundred percent. Now, leave me alone because I have some work to do."_ You answered and continued to dust the newly released albums.

_**"No doubts?"** _

_"Go away, Felix."_

You just heard him laugh in response as he proceeded to check out some other isle of records when you heard 'We Built This City" by Starship playing on the record player.


	4. Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! how r u guys??? are you guys still alive? LOL anyway, i hope u enjoy this chapter!

It was a Sunday.

You were supposed to be at home, sitting on the sofa and catching up on the current anime you're watching but instead, you're in the record shop, carrying boxes of newly released albums into the storage room. You sighed as you put down the last box of carton containing Sam Smith's albums.

"I think that's all, [Y/N]." Mr. Kang said as he checked the receipt he was holding. "Thanks for helping out today. You can go home now." He smiled at you and you just nodded and smiled back.

After you grabbed your coat and shoulder bag, you bid your goodbye to the old man and went out the streets. You could feel the chilliness of the autumn breeze when you step foot outside the small building, and you instinctively pulled your coat tighter to your body. You let a sigh and started walking.

To be honest, you didn't know where to go since you decided earlier that you'd want to have one of those "self-care day" and actually spend time with yourself rather than just moping around the house, doing nothing. It was still early in the afternoon so you thought of going to the park and just sit on one of the benches and maybe sketch a bit since you brought your journal. 

It's been ages since you last went to the park and sitting there right now gave you a sense of tranquility. The sky was pretty and the hues of pinks and blues are starting to blend together. There were also other people passing by; some walking there dogs and some of them were even out for a jog. You let out a smile as you grabbed a pencil from your bag and started to make a sketch of your surrounding, but it hasn't even been a minute since you started your sketch when a small dog suddenly jumped right in front of you.

_"Oh my!"_

_**"Berry!"**_ You heard a voice call out from afar as you to picked up your pencil and journal that you dropped.

You looked at the dog right in front of you when you got your stuff so you smiled at it and gave it a pat on the head.

_"Hello, baby. Where's your owner?"_ The dog just looked at you as it's tail kept on wagging.

**_"Oh my God. Chan's gonna kill me."_ **

You looked up to the sound of the voice and saw Felix right in front of you.

_"Felix? What are you doing here?"_

He raised a hand as he tried to catch his breath, clearly exhausted. You saw the dog go to Felix, it's tail still wagging, but now more excitedly. Your mouth formed an "O" when you put the puzzle pieces together. 

_**"Berry, sit."**_ Felix uttered once he caught his breath. Berry obediently sat in front of him as Felix put on her leash and gave her a pat. _**"Good dog."**_ You couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight in front of you. They both looked adorable. Felix finally diverted his attention back to you and gave you a smile.

_**"Hey, [Y/N]. Sorry. Did Berry cause you any trouble?"** _

_"It's fine. You good?"_ You asked when he sat beside you, while Berry followed him and also sat in front of you. 

_**"Yeah, just a bit exhausted after chasing after Berry for a while."**_ You heard him chuckle. _**"What about you?"**_

Your gazes suddenly met and you suddenly forgot how to breathe. He looked good with his hair a bit disheveled like that. 

_Oh, God._

You felt your cheeks heating up again and quickly pushed away the thought. Just how many times could this guy make you feel flustered?

_"Huh? Me? I-I'm good. Why do you ask?"_ You were the one to break eye contact as you rambled for words.

_**"Can't I ask a buddy of mine how she's doing?"** _

_"That was weird. Do_ _n't call me buddy ever again. "_ You looked at him dead in the eye, which, for some reason, made him burst out laughing. 

_"Glad you're making fun out of my discomfort."_ You just raised a brow.

_**"Yeah, you're welcome."**_ He replied sarcastically, still laughing. _ **"By the way, this may sound sudden but do you wanna go grab coffee?"**_

You were suddenly caught off guard by his question and looked at him, confused. _"Why?"_

It's not that you didn't want to, but you suddenly felt anxious. It was like, there's some sort of force was pulling on your heart strings and you felt like running out of air.

He let out a chuckle again and shrugged. _**"Why not?"**_

_"Okay."_ You replied and pursed your lips.

_**"Great! Though we need to drop off Berry on the way."**_ He said, beaming. A genuine smile reaching his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk about u guys but idk where this is going lmao

**Author's Note:**

> guess who felix got the record for xdxdxd


End file.
